Ryan's and Sci-Twi's Transformations
This is how Ryan's and Sci-Twi's transformations goes in The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. arrives Cody Fairbrother: Sci-Twi! Thank goodness you're here. Sci-Twi: What's happening? Cody Fairbrother: It's my brother Ryan! Look! Sci-Twi: gasps Ryan F-Freeman: I can't control my body. Get out, Mal! Mal: Never. Ryan F-Freeman: Explain!? Explain!? Matau Help me!! Please!! Matau T. Monkey: Fight it, Master Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Matau. Mal, get out of my body! Sci-Twi: Come on, Ryan! You can do it! uses his magic to send Mal out of his body and back to Sci-Twi's amulet Sunset Shimmer: Yeah! Way to go, Ryan. Mal: Oh, no, you don't! Matau T. Monkey: I'll help you, Master Ryan. it's too late, Mal has already re-entered Ryan's body Ryan F-Freeman: I'll never let you turn me into a Midnight Sparkle version of me, Mal!his magic to get Mal out of his body again Mike's subconscious Mike(Total Drama): What's going on? Nega-alternate personalities appear Mike(Total Drama): Are those my personalities? Nega Svetlana: We realize that you've always been an outcast~ It's not everyone with us who likes to think~ To find a controler that's like you~ We've had one or maybe two~ But the good ones disappear before we blink~ The Nega-alternate personalities: Oh-wha-oh wah~ Oh-oh, Oh-wha-oh wha~ Nega Svetlana: Now, we understand you have your reservations~ It's hard to find a brain as large as yours~ But if we don't win this fight~ Well, I think we've made it plain~ What will happen if we have the loosing scores~ The Nega-alternate personalities: Oh-wha-oh wah~ Oh-oh, Oh-wha-oh wha~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose, then your to blame~ Nega Manitoba Smith: They all have used it~ Maybe abused it~ So, why can't we do the same~ Mike(Total Drama): I think they are singing to me. The Nega-alternate personalities: Oh-wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, oh-wha-oh-wah~ in reality Cody Fairbrother: Come on, Ryan! Get Mal out of your body! Mal: It's too late to save your brother now. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody! Get Sci-Twi's amulet! Please! grabs it Cody Fairbrother: What am I going to do now, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Mal's voice Nothing. Contralto: Don't listen to him, Cody. Get Mal out of Ryan's body! Cody Fairbrother: It's not working! Ryan F-Freeman: Open it, Cody! I don't know if I can hold him much longer! Mal: Too late! Ryan F-Freeman: Hurry!!! tries to open it and manages to. But instead of Mal going back inside, the magic inside comes out Crash Bandicoot: Oh man! Now you done it, Cody! in the cave, Zoey continues to follow Mike's voice Zoey(Total Drama): Mike! Where are you! Mike: Over here! Zoey(Total Drama): Ok. I'm coming! finally finds Mike dangling over the pit of lava Zoey(Total Drama): Mike! I found you. Mike: Good to know. But right now, you've gotta get me outta here. Zoey(Total Drama): Ok. But I don't how Ryan will get Mal out of his body. Mike: Just get me away from the lava. Zoey(Total Drama): Right, Mike. But what should I do? Mike: I'll start swinging then you catch me. they both hear a thud Zoey(Total Drama): Wait! Is that Ryan? Mike: No. It's someone else. Look! It's Optimus. Zoey(Total Drama): Optimus Prime! You came to rescue Mike! Optimus Prime: Of course I did. Mike: What's happening to Ryan? Optimus Prime: Mal's taken over his body. Mike: What?! Optimus Prime: That's right. Now, hold still. I'm going to cut the rope. Mike: Ok. I hope that Ryan will get Mal out of his body. outside Sci-Twi: Don't worry, Ryan! I'll save you! Ryan but is engulfed in the force in the process Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Twi!!! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan!!!! and Ryan become Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Meanwhile, in the cave, Optimus gets ready to cut the rope Mike(Total Drama): I'm so glad that you came, Optimus. Optimus Prime: Ready, Mike? Three, two, one. the rope falls and Bumblebee catches him Mike: Thanks, Bumblebee. Bumblebee: You're welcome, Mike. Let's go find Ryan. Mike: Zoey. Who sent you to find me? Zoey: Ryan send me. suddenly sees a bright light in the distance Mike: What's that glow in the distance? Zoey: Probably Ryan's transformation has already started. Mike: C'mon friends. Follow the light! race to the scene Cody Fairbrother: What's going to happen to them, Contralto? Contralto: I don't know. when Contralto behind, she sees Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman Cody Fairbrother: Who did you see? Contralto: Look for yourself. looks at Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman and gasps Cody Fairbrother: Ryan? What happened to you? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Mal's voice Oh, Ryan's gone! I'm Dark Ryan F-Freeman! And you were right, I didn't understand magic before! But I do now! Cody Fairbrother: What about Sci-Twi? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: She's gone too. Buhduce: Oh my bap! Who's that? Zoey, Optimus and Bumblebee arrive Zoey: Ryan!! Mike: Let him go, Mal! Ryan's eyes turns to Ryan's Ryan F-Freeman: Mike. Optimus. Help me. eyes soon change back to Dark Ryan's Mike: Ryan? Is that you? Ryan? Ryan's eyes turns to Ryan's Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Mike. Mal took over my body. Help! eyes soon change back to Dark Ryan's Kai (Ninjago): Wow! This is pretty much like our season 5. Cody Fairbrother: What is it, Kai? Kai (Ninjago): It's called Possession. Cole (Ninjago): Lloyd got possessed by Morro. Cody Fairbrother: Thanks for telling me, Cole. Matau Matau, what happened to Ryan? Matau T. Monkey: My master turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Cody Fairbrother: Oh. Ryan! Is that you and Sci-Twi in these forms? nods Swaysway: What happened to you and Sci-Twi, Ryan? whispers what happened to him Swaysway: He turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman? nods Swaysway: Oh my bap. You look good, Ryan. Mike: and faints Sunset Shimmer: Ryan! What happened to Sci-Twi? whispers it to her Sunset Shimmer: Thanks for telling me, Matau. Ryan Ryan! You can't do this! Mike: She's right! You may have been me in the past, Mal! But my past is not today. Cody Fairbrother: Do you remember me, Ryan? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Cody. Mike and Sunset Why not? There's a whole other world out there and it's just filled with magic! Mike: Power~ Was all I desired~ Ryan pounces on Mike But all that...~ Hey! Evil Ryan: Yes. Yes. We all know that now. Mike: But I haven't even finished singing! But all that grew inside of me was a darkness I acquired~ Evil Ryan: Oh. Sorry. Ryan What happened to you, Ryan? whispers to him about what happened Evil Ryan: He turned into who?orange gem of his pendant starts to glow Bertram T. Monkey: Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Evil Ryan: Dark Ryan F-Freeman?! out a camera and takes a photo of Dark Ryan F-Freeman Bertram T. Monkey: Yes. Evil Ryan: Let's see if I can get his attention. Hey, Ryan! Over here! Mike: When I began to fall~ Evil Ryan: That's not working. Oh, I know.out a foghorn and blows really hard Mike: And I lost the path ahead~ Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! My ears! What is that horrible horrible noise? Ryan stops blowing the foghorn Evil Ryan: Ryan? Is that you in this form? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Wow!Bertram Bertram. Anything special we should know about Ryan's transformation? Bertram T. Monkey: Not exactly. Evil Anna: You got a scanner on your robot arm. Use it. Bertram T. Monkey: But not right now, Evil Anna. Ryan's horn glows and fires a magic blast that missed Bertram but opens a portal to Equestria Mike: Whoa! Evil Ryan: Is that...? Mike: Equestria! Cody Fairbrother: Oh great. I've created a monster. Mike: That's when their friendship found me~ Sunset Shimmer: Ryan! What are you doing? Mike: And it lifted me instead~ Ryan fires another magic blast next to Mike and opens another portal to Equestria Mike: Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes